Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the fourth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot It is the Fat Controller's birthday, and Thomas is sent to Maithwaite early to collect the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt to take them to his birthday party. However, when Thomas arrives, he is very surprised to see the Fat Controller already there - and that he has a moustache and calls Thomas his friend. The Fat Controller is very jolly too and tells Thomas to take him to Whispering Woods. Thomas finds the Fat Controller's behaviour very strange and wants to ask him about his moustache, but he does not so as not to look so silly. At Whispering Woods, the Fat Controller decides to play hide and seek with the children, much to the confusion of Thomas and Edward as they know the Fat Controller does not usually play with children. Once the Fat Controller is back on board Annie, he tells Edward to let the children have some more play time even though Edward is taking them to the party. Then, when Thomas stops at a junction, the Fat Controller jumps out and goes up to the signalboxand messes around with the levers, causing Gordon who is taking the important visitors to the party to go on an old line. Thomas finds this very strange indeed, but once again, he does not ask the Fat Controller about his behaviour because he does not want to look silly. Thomas goes back to Maithwaite where the stationmaster scolds him for being late. The Fat Controller and Lady Hatt waited for Thomas, but as he did not turn up, they had to take Bertie, who, unfortunately, had broken down. Thomas is very confused, but realises that his passenger cannot be the Fat Controller; so he asks the question that he wanted to ask all day, and, to Thomas' surprise the passenger reveals himself to be Sir Lowham Hatt, the Fat Controller's brother. Sir Lowham Hatt wants to have some more fun, but Thomas knows that this is not the time for playing games, as they are late. Thomas finds Bertie broken down, and the Fat Controller is cross with him until he sees his brother and scolds him instead for causing so much confusion and delay. Once the Hatt family are at the party, Thomas finds Edward and Gordon and helps them get to the party just in time. At the party, the Hatt brothers have fun, which makes Thomas happy. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt * The Maithwaite Stationmaster * Annie (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Clarabel (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * School Girl with Blonde Haired (cameo) * School Girl with ponytail (cameo) * Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Maithwaite * Whispering Woods * Kirk Ronan Junction Trivia * This episode marks the only appearance of Sir Lowham Hatt. * This episode shares its name with the US version of the first episode of the second season. Goofs * Bertie's radiator is missing. * The points change far too quickly after Thomas tells Gordon to go to the party. * In the UK version, at Maithwaite, Thomas calls Sir Lowham "Fat Controller", but this is a nickname. Thomas should have called him "Sir Topham Hatt" to his face. * Clarabel is facing forwards in some shots. * Annie and Clarabel's eyes are closed when Thomas arrives at the party. In Other Languages Gallery DoubleTroubletitlecard.png|Title card DoubleTroubleNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card DoubleTroubleKoreantitlecard.PNG|Korean Title card DoubleTrouble1.png DoubleTrouble2.png DoubleTrouble3.png DoubleTrouble4.png DoubleTrouble5.png DoubleTrouble6.png DoubleTrouble7.png DoubleTrouble8.png DoubleTrouble9.png DoubleTrouble10.png DoubleTrouble11.png DoubleTrouble12.png DoubleTrouble13.png DoubleTrouble14.png DoubleTrouble15.png DoubleTrouble16.png DoubleTrouble17.png DoubleTrouble18.png DoubleTrouble19.png DoubleTrouble20.png DoubleTrouble21.png DoubleTrouble22.png DoubleTrouble23.png DoubleTrouble24.png DoubleTrouble25.png DoubleTrouble26.png DoubleTrouble27.png DoubleTrouble28.png DoubleTrouble29.png DoubleTrouble30.png DoubleTrouble31.png DoubleTrouble32.png DoubleTrouble33.png DoubleTrouble34.png DoubleTrouble35.png DoubleTrouble36.png DoubleTrouble37.png DoubleTrouble38.png DoubleTrouble39.png DoubleTrouble40.png DoubleTrouble41.png DoubleTrouble42.png DoubleTrouble43.png DoubleTrouble44.png DoubleTrouble45.png DoubleTrouble46.png DoubleTrouble47.png DoubleTrouble48.png DoubleTrouble49.png DoubleTrouble50.png DoubleTrouble51.png DoubleTrouble52.png DoubleTrouble53.png DoubleTrouble54.png DoubleTrouble56.png DoubleTrouble57.png DoubleTrouble58.png DoubleTrouble59.png DoubleTrouble60.png DoubleTrouble61.png DoubleTrouble62.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Vhs Category:Videos